Coração de meio youkai
by Ale-M
Summary: Nha X.X, ñ sei resumir xD, mas seria algo assim: uma fic simples onde vcs verão os pensamentos de cada personagem. Eh a minha primeira n.n, espero que gostem xD, o nome foi escolhido pela Aiah Chan e VÃO LER LOGO ESSA FIC Ò.Ó
1. Default Chapter

Uma fic escrita sem nenhuma intenção comercial XD

De fato, ela foi escrita do nada e eu não tenho intenção de finalizar ela. Talvez só se eu realmente gostar dela XD

Mas isso nós veremos ao decorrer dela n.n

----------------------------------------------

"Uma batalha que aparenta nunca terminar, a busca incessante por fragmentos de uma jóia... Será que isso nunca iria ter um ponto final? Por que minha mente cria a ilusão de que iríamos terminar tudo logo? Eu queria... Eu _quero_ que tudo acabe...

Mas, será que irei suportar a dor em meu coração? Aquele terrível aperto que sinto em meu coração quando fico longe daquele youkai... Inuyasha... Por que sinto que tudo fica melhor quando ouço seu nome? Meu coração bate mais forte... Será que realmente o amo? E se sim, ele sente tudo que eu sinto? Ah que horror... Só de pensar nisso sinto um aperto em meu coração... Ah a dor que sinto quando penso nisso..."

**Inuyasha:** Kagome, vc está bem?

**Kagome:** (que estava pensando XD) Claro, estou bem...

**Inuyasha:** Não parece, algo está te incomodando, o que é?

**Kagome:** Nada... -vai andando na frente-

**Miroku:** Que dia lindo, não é Sango? –tapa-

**Sango: **ù.ú seu monge atrevido.

**Shippou:** O Miroku não toma jeito mesmo.

**Miroku:** E do que você sabe seu tampinha?

**Shippou:** Eu sei que sou mais comportado do que você.

**Miroku: **Bobão u.u

**Sango:** -rindo-

**Inuyasha:** Está escurecendo, é melhor acamparmos aqui essa noite (nota: eles estavam no meio da floresta n.n )

**Kagome:** Tudo bem... -tira a mochila das costas e a coloca no chão-

"Todos estavam sentados em frente ao fogo (sim, eu pulei uma parte)"

**Inuyasha:** -comendo cup noodles- -rouba um pouco do cup noodles do Shippou-

**Shippou:** INUYASHA! Para de roubar a minha comida!

**Inuyasha:** -comendo- Ah, deixa de ser chato Shippou!

**Shippou:** -parte para cima de Inuyasha, que o detem com uma mão

**Sango:** Kagome, vc está muito quieta, algo aconteceu?

**Kagome:** Não, nada não Sango -sorriso-

**Sango:** Tem certeza? -olhar desconfiado-

**Kagome:** Tenho –sorriso-

**Sango:** Está bem então. -acariciando o pêlo da Kirara-

**Miroku:** Vocês não acham que o céu está lindo? –aponta-

**Sango: **É mesmo. –tapa-

**Miroku:** -cara vermelha e sonsa-

**Sango:** -gritando- SEU MONGE PERVERTIDO! VOCÊ NUNCA VAI TOMAR JEITO?

**Miroku:** Ah Sango, não fica assim!

**Sango:** ò.ó -vai dormir-

"Todos vão dormir e somente Inuyasha fica acordado, olhando a lua e envolto em pensamentos..."

------------------

Que coisa mais água com açúcar. Mas eu vou continuar porque a Nuriko falou que estava legal XD. De qualquer maneira vou dar minha opinião própria: Eu sinceramente só gostei do inicio. E sobre o titulo? Não sei, mas eu sei que eu vou "explorar" a mente de cada um dos personagens de uma maneira nunca vista ou ao menos é minha intenção. Por favor digam o que acharam


	2. Pensamentos De Inuyasha

Continuação o  
Eu queria reviews ò.ó  
Mas deixa u.u"  
De qualquer maneira, vamos lá n.n

-

"Por que será que a Kagome estava tão quieta hoje? Será que fiz algo errado e não notei? AH, mas o que eu estou falando? É claro que não, eu saberia se tivesse feito. Bah, por que fico aqui falando sozinho? Eu estou ficando pior do que o Miroku o.o Inuyasha vê um carregador de almas da Kikyou ao longe (1) Kikyou? O que será que ela faz por aqui? De qualquer maneira não me importa. Mas, ver isso me fez pensar: será que ainda a amo? Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, a desunião causada pelo Naraku... Será que tais sentimentos ainda existem? E se sim, e a Kagome? Por que não posso escolher as duas? (2) Hum... Queria que tomar decisões fosse mais fácil... -algo pareceu passar na frente da lua, não sei exatamente o que, mas passou- O que será aquilo? Será que...? Não, não pode ser, ele não ousaria fazer isso de novo (3). -uma lágrima correu pela face de inuyasha, que coisa linda - Mamãe... A única pessoa que confiava em mim, a única pessoa que me consolava em momentos tristes... Na minha infância que foi tão cruel, a infância deveria ser a melhor lembrança de nossas vidas, mas não a minha...

flashback>

_Inuyasha:_ pega a bola que as outras crianças estavam jogando Oi, posso brincar com vocês?  
_Crianças maléficas e insensíveis:_ N...n...não. Você é um meio youkai, nossos pais nos falaram pra ficar longe de pessoas como você.  
_Inuyasha:_ joga a bola no chão Meio... Youkai? o.o  
-crianças se afastam-  
-inuyasha corre de encontro com a mãe-  
_Inuyasha, que era a personificação da inocência:_ Mamãe, o que é um meio youkai?  
_Mamãe do Inuyasha:_ não faz nada, simplesmente o abraça e começa a chorar, e inuyasha começa a chorar junto

</flashback>(4)

Mamãe... Ela chorava por mim, ela tinha medo sobre o que poderia acontecer... -dessa vez várias lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto-(5)Foi por isso que sempre quis roubar a jóia de 4 almas, para me tornar um youkai completo, e ninguém mais me trataria assim.  
Agora que fico pensando nisso, me sinto diferente... Por que fico chorando? Será que meu passado é tão cruel assim? Tenho que descansar um pouco..."  
-inuyasha vai dormir e algumas horas depois, o sol nasce no horizonte-  
O sol havia acabado de surgir no horizonte, havia alguém que estava acordada há algumas horas..

-  
Sim sim, eu sei, está curto. Mas ficou tão emocionante -enxuga lágrimas do rosto-  
Agora as notas:  
(1)Isso é para puxar a entrada dela na fic n.n

(2)Galinha XDDD, zueira.

(3)Isso aconteceu num episódio logo no inicio, quando o Sesshomaru seqüestra a mãe do inuyasha, ou uma sósia dela, não tenho certeza. Isso que ele viu o lembrou disso, ok?

(4)Isso aconteceu em outro episódio. Eu só adaptei um pouquinho.

(5)Dá vontade de chorar -chorando-


End file.
